Because I Love You More Than Anything
by nyXjungJeje
Summary: Yunho terlalu mencintai jaejoong hingga tak menyadari bahwa cinta yang selama ini di jalaninya lambat laun menyakiti orang yang dia cinta, bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri. Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho,setelah semua yang terjadi akankah mereka mampu untuk memperbaiki keadaan hubungan mereka yang telah hancur sebelumnya? YUNJAE / posesif!Yun/ YAOI / author baru/ganti Judul
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Because I Love You More Than Anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Yunjae,etc.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam :p**

**Rating: T/M akan di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita.**

**Genre: romance,drama, angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi, posesive yun! typo and new author.**

**Timeline: setelah JYJ n BDSK split**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Ini adalah fase terberat dalam hidup seorang jung yunho, group yang dia pimpin sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu kini terbagi menjadi hanya kehilangan member yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri, diapun kehilangan seorang kim jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya. Yunho terlalu mencintai jaejoong hingga tak menyadari bahwa cinta yang selama ini di jalaninya lambat laun menyakiti orang yang dia cinta, bahkan melukai dirinya Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho,setelah semua yang terjadi akankah mereka mampu untuk memperbaiki keadaan hubungan mereka yang telah hancur sebelumnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU JAE?! KAU INGIN MELIHAT AKU MATI EOH?" Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Bahkan aku fikirini lebih rumit dari di awal. **

**"hiks… kim jaejoong, kumohon~ hiks JAWAB AKU!"**

**Dan semuanya lambat-laun menemui titik jenuhnya masing-masing. Saat aku sadar, ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk diperbaiki..**

.

.

.

_Seoul international hospital_

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu didominasi bau obat-obatan. Di tengah ruangan terbaring pria dengan selang infuse yang sumply nutrisi untuk tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Sementara wanita paruh baya di sampingnya tak sedetik pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki,yang di ketahui bernama jung Yunho tersebut. Changmin sosok lain yang ada di ruangan itu pun hanya bisa berdiri diam di samping ranjang pasien.

Mereka tahu bahwa kondisi tubuh Yunho semakin melemah dari hari ke hari. Suhu badaannya yang tinggi semenjak 3 hari yang lalu tidak menurun. Ny. Jung bahkan sudah sangat khawatir, obat-obatan yang diberikan _uisa_-pun tidak bertahan lama di tubuh Yunho, sebelum ia muntahkan kembali bersama semua yang ia makan.

"ughh.."

kedua orang yang ada d ruangan itu kembali tersentak bersamaan saat melihat yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gelisah dalam tidurnya,dengan keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahinya semenjak tadi .

"yun.. yunho.. bangun nak," sosok itu masih tetap memejamkan matanya tidak tenang.

Ny. Jung yang memang tak pernah jauh dari sisi anaknya itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang putra tercinta.

Ya, ini lah yang dialami jung yunho, leader TVXQ ini semakin drop kondisi fisik dan mentalnya semenjak skandal perpecahan yang ia alami bersama ke-empat member lainnya pada tahun 2009,hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Menyebabkan grup idola tersebut hanya mempunyai 2 member yang tersisa.

Semenjak ia di tinggal 3 member lainnya jung yunho mengalami masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya, sempat di hujat, di hina,di pandang sebelah mata, di nilai gagal dalam mempimpin grup sukses yang sudah terbentuk bertahun-tahun tersebut. Sekalipun tak jarang ia harus mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan yang memperlihatkan belas kasihan dari sesama artis ataupun senior di dunia hiburan.

Tetapi hal yang menyakitkan dari semuanya bukan lah itu..

Ada hal lain..

Ahh~ betapa lemahnya dia saat itu..

Bukan hal mudah bagi seorang jung yunho untuk mampu medapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali, untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya selama ini. Dia harus bertahan, bertahan demi orang-orang masih setia di sampingnya dan memberikan kepercayaan untuknya.

Dan jika boleh di bilang, mungkin Shim Changmin lah yang paling berjasa di antara semua yang masih memberikan dukungan padanya. Walau tak jarang hingga saat ini, Changmin harus di resahkan dengan sifat Yunho yang menjadi ketergantungan pada alcohol, dan semakin parah saja belakangan ini.

"Jae.. Jae,"

Ahh~ dan yunho mulai mengigaukan nama itu lagi..

Ya, nama yang sudah menyeret seorang Jung Yunho masuk ke dalam rasa sedih tak berujung.. kesedihan yang sebenarnya.. lebih dari kata jatuh.. lebih dari kata hancur..

Ny. Jung dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih sekaligus lelah..

Ahh~ entah sampai kapan Yunho mereka akan mengalami ini semua.

**T.B.C**

a/n: hallo loha hola hole~~~ author masi belejar buat nulis jadi mohon bantuannya ne? /bow/

gimana gimana? Ada pendapat? Lanjut? End? Lanjut? Jangan d lanjut?

Ekekek bagus ga bagus mohon beri pendapat.. author beneran baru belajar nulis ini… ne?

Review onegai shimasu ne~~ #wink

Tell me whats ur mind


	2. bogoshipda

**CHAPTER 2**

**Because I Love You More Than Anything**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Yunjae,etc.**

**Disclaimer: alur cerita dan ide absolutely milik saya sedangkan tokoh hanya meminjam :p**

**Rating: T/M akan di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita.**

**Genre: romance,drama, angst, etc.**

**Warning: yaoi, posesive yun! thypos and new author.**

**Timeline: setelah JYJ n BDSK split**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Ini adalah fase terberat dalam hidup seorang jung yunho, group yang dia pimpin sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu kini terbagi menjadi hanya kehilangan member yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri, diapun kehilangan seorang kim jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya. Yunho terlalu mencintai jaejoong hingga tak menyadari bahwa cinta yang selama ini di jalaninya lambat laun menyakiti orang yang dia cinta, bahkan melukai dirinya Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho,setelah semua yang terjadi akankah mereka mampu untuk memperbaiki keadaan hubungan mereka yang telah hancur sebelumnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU JAE?! KAU INGIN MELIHAT AKU MATI EOH?" Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Bahkan aku fikirini lebih rumit dari di awal. **

"**hiks… kim jaejoong, kumohon~ hiks JAWAB AKU!"**

**Dan semuanya lambat-laun menemui titik jenuhnya masing-masing. Saat aku sadar, ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk diperbaiki..**

.

.

.

.

Mobil van berwarna putih terlihat meninggalkan kawasan bandara. Mobil yang sedang di tumpangi 3 anggota JYJ itu membelah jalanan lengang kota seoul yang di tutupi salju pagi ini. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja tiba dari jepang setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkan kota yang membesarkan nama mereka dan mewujudkan mimpi mereka. Bukan keinginan mereka, juga bukan harapan mereka, untuk terpaksa hidup di negeri sakura tersebut,jauh dari keluarga dan teman-teman yang menyayangi mereka. Sengketa hukum antara JYJ dan SMent benar-benar memaksa mereka melakukan itu.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku disini lagi, di negara ini lagi. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menginjakan kaki di sini? 8 bulan? 11 bulan? 1 tahun? Entahlah.. bahkan aku sudah lupa. Aku sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengingatnya. Proses hukum yang sedang aku, junsu dan yoochun alami membuat kami tidak bisa leluasa dalam beraktivitas,sehingga harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di jepang. Melelahkan? Tentu saja melelahkan. Bahkan cenderung menyakitkan.

"hyung!"

Lamunanku terputus saat junsu yang duduk di sebelahku memanggilku "wae junsu ah~"

"apa pemandangan seoul seindah itu sampai kau tidak berkedip hyung?" ia menjulurkan kepalanya kearah jendela mobil yang ada di sampingku.

"umh! Neomu yeppo? kau mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?"

"jinjja?! Ne hyung! Aku mau! "

Akupun menggeser letak duduk ku untuk berganti tempat dengannya. Haa~ anak ini selalu saja begini! Kenapa dia mudah sekali di tipu. Dia pikir apa yang bisa di lihat selain warna putih tumpukan salju dan jajaran pertokoan? Kau terlalu polos suie~

"hyung! Kau menipunya lagi," yoochun yang duduk di kursi belakang van berbisik sambil mendorong bahuku pelan.

"wae yoochun ah? Itu menyenangkan! Benarkan junsu?" , aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada junsu yan sudah hampir menempelkan wajahnya di jendela.

"eoh? Apa? Apa yang menyenangkan? Pemandangannya? Umh iya hyung! Tapi semuanya tertutup salju."

'aigoo junsu ah~ kau benar-benar mudah ditipu' batiku.

"kendae hyung, aku senang sekali bisa kembali ke se sini!" junsu kembali memulai percakapan.

"hanya 4 hari su," yoochun mengingatkan. "setelah itu kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang."

"iya, iya. Aku tau! Tapi tetap saja kita harus menikmatinya! Ne jae hyung?"

"kau benar su!"

Hah, walaupun 4 hari ayo kita gunakan waktu ini sebaik mungkin! Semangat Kim Jaejoong!

**Jaejoong POV End**

_**Seoul international hospital**_

"bagaimana perkembangan nae adeul, uisa-nim?" ny. Jung langsung menghampiri uisa dengan pertanyaan begitu selesai memerikasa keadaan yunho pagi itu. Sebenarnya di dalam ruangan itu bukan hanya ny. Jung saja yang penasaran mengenai perkembangan keadaan yunho. Masih ada Changmin dan juga manager hyung yang sama khawatirnya dengan ny. Jung.

"keadaanya sudah membaik." Han-uisa tersenyum menenangkan, "Demamnya sudah mulai turun, jika keadaan lambungnya sudah membaik Yunho-ssi sudah boleh pulang."

"tapi uisa-nim, keadaan uri yunho sepertinya belum membaik sama sekali, dia masih terlihat lemas. Dia bahkan tidak mau makan, irit bicara dan pandangannya sering terlihat kosong. Seperti sekarang uisa." mengela nafas lelah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Yunho yang masih setia melihat entah apa yang ada di luar jendela, tatapannya kosong dan itu membuat benar-benar khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, secara fisik Yunho-ssi sudah menunjukan perkembangan keadaan yang sangat baik, infeksi di lambungnya sudah bisa di tangani, dengan begitu demamnya akan terun seiring keadaan lambung yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan." Jelas uisa-nim, "Tapi, dalam kasus ini Yunho-ssi sedang dalam kondisi psikis yang kurang baik. Dia mengalami stress berat beberapa waktu kebelakang, juga di perburuk dengan konsumsi alcohol itulah yang mengakibatkan, lambungnya yang memang sudah bermasalah mengalami luka dan sebab itu sebaiknya yunho-ssi tidak usah di beri beban fikiran ataupun pekerjaan yang mungkin akan memperburuk keadaanya. Saya rasa dengan memberikan apa yang yunho-ssi inginkan dan perhatian lebih dari orang-orang di sekitarnya,itu semua akan membantu mempercepat proses pemulihan."

"Lalu,kapan kira-kira kapan uisa-nim yunho bisa segera pulang?" manager hyung terlihat tidak sabar menunggu kabar baik.

"jika keadaanya terus membaik seperti ini dalam 3 atau 4 hari yunho-ssi sudah di perbolehkan pulang."

"apa tidak bisa di percepat?" semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada manager hyung, kecuali Yunho yang masih asik dengan lamunannya, "B-Bukan begitu, hanya saja.. maksudku, album baru TVXQ sudah tidak bisa di tunda lagi. Aku sudah benar-benar mengusahakannya, tapi album KYHD benar-benar harus segera diproses. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk mengulur waktu!".

Semua orang di ruangan itu lagi-lagi harus di buat menghela nafas. Yah inilah realita yang ada, tuntutan sebagai idoa terlebih bagi yang bernaung di SM sangatlah tinggi. Kau hampir tidak bisa berjalanpun harus tetap mengikuuti jadwal yang ada. Tapi mungkin jika kau roboh seperti leader yunho beberapa hari yang lalu, petinggi SM akan memberikanmu keringanan untuk beristirahat beberapa hari, yah jika kau beruntung.

"saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebagai seorang uisa. Mengenai keputusan apa yang akan di ambil, itu kembali pada pasien dan keluarga pasien sendiri. Tetapi sudah seharusnya,jika seorang pasien mendapatkan penanganan dan pengobatana yang sesuai dan di butuhkannya. Itu sudah haknya."

"apa tidak bisa di beri obat-obatan saja uisa-nim? Penahan rasa sakit mungkin? Sementara saja, sampai proses produksi dan promosi selesai."

"hyung! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" changmin akhirnya menengahi. "uisa-nim sudah pernah bilang separah apa keadaan Yunho hyung."

Uisa-nim hanya tersenyum tenang menanggapi keadaan yang bisa di bilang genting ini. Dia tahu Keadaan ini sudah melibatkan banyak orang. Pasiennya kali ini bukan lah orang bisanya, walaupun dia bukan orang yang terlalu mengikuti perkembangan dunia hiburan tapi tetap saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu Jung Yunho? Siapa yang tidak tau DBSK atau istilah 'God Rising From The East' . kau tinggal di pedalaman pun pasti tahu siapa yang sudah menyebarkan budaya hallyu wave ke dunia dan mengharumkan nama bangsa di mata international.

"changmin-sshi benar. Saat ini kondisi lambung Yunho-ssi sudah sangat parah. Jika di tambah stress dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, itu sama saja dengan membiarkan kondisi lambungnya semakin memburuk. Dan hal yang tidak kita inginkan bisa saja terjadi." Jelas uisa-nim tegas.

_**Flashback Few Days Ago**_

Yunho memandangan gelas di tanganya kosong, bahkan music yang menghentak keraspun tak mampu menariknya ke alam sadar. Sementara tangan dengan jari-jari indah itu tak berhenti menuangkan minuman beralkohol tinggi ke gelas lalu memindahkan cairan pahit itu ke mulutnya.

Ahh~ ini dunianya. Hanya ini yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan, kenyataan yang paling tidak ingin ia lalui. Harinya seakan habis hanya dengan mengikuti seluruh tuntutan pekerjaannya, tanpa ada yang mengerti bahwa hatinya begitu sakit,berdenyut memilukan, merindukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa ia hubungi.

Padahal ia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya, suaranya saja,dan sepertinya itu sudah cukup mengobati , semoga.

"Yunho Hyung!" , untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin berusaha menghentikan agar gelas iu tak sampai menyentuh bibir namja bermata musang itu. "Sudah cukup hyung!kau mabuk hampir tiap hari. Akan jadi masalah kalau ada orang yang tahu! Ayo pulang!" .

"ania changminahh~ aku masih ingin disini,"

Changmin lagi-lagi harus bersabar,selalu saja seperti ini. Belum lagi nanti saat Yunho hyungnya benar benar mabuk, ia akan mengigau dan berhalusinasi melihat seseorang.

Melihat jaejoong hyung, boo milik hyungnya dan Umma baginya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Harus sampai kapan ini terjadi?

Hampir tiap malam ia mengurus hyungnya yang sedang mabuk. Dan jelas saja itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk changmin.

"eung.. kepalaku mulai sakit,"

"geuromyeon.. kau sudah banyak minum hyung. Ayo pulang! Besok kita masih ada jadwal latihan,"

Ajakan changmin terhenti saat dengan gerakan cepat Yunho turun dari kursi bar nya.

"JAE!"

'akhh mulai lagi.' Batin Changmin. "ania hyung~ jae hyung tidak ada di sini.. ayo pulang!" changmin mulai menarik paksa Yunho.

"ANIA! Kau tidak lihat? Itu boojae! Aku bersumpah melihatnya! Disana!".

Changmin menghentikan langkah sempoyongan Yunho yang baru saja akan melintasi dance floor untuk mengejar 'entah-siapa-yang-dilihatnya' itu.

"andwe~ ayo pulang! Sadarlah hyung, aku mohon jangan seperti ini terus! Kau juga tahu jae hyung tidak mungkin ada di korea saat ini! Kita.. kita semua tau, mereka tidak mungkinada di sini!"

Suara changmin mulai bergetar,merasakan rasa sakit yang juga di alami hyungnya itu. Tentu saja, dia juga terluka, dia juga sakit dan dia mulai lelah. Dia juga merindukan hyungdeulnya. Hyungdeul yang sudah memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dan malam itu, changminpun harus berupaya sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya untuk membawa Yunho pulang yang kembali mengamuk.

Tuhan.. sampai kapan terus seperti ini?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: OOOOMAIGAT~~~ INI MELELAHKANNNN~**

**Panjang dan entah memuaskan atau malah memuakan TT mianhae #bow**

**Buat yang nanya ini YUNJAE apa HOMIN**

**Demi NEPTUNUS! Jangan berfikir ini homin XD itu mengerikannnn nyx ga pernah bisa bayangin homin selain buat jadi anak sama bapak :p kekek mianhae**

**Buat nyx jeje cumin pnya yunho dan yunho juga hak paten punya jeje :D**

**Balasan review bakal lewat PM =D dan sankyuu buat yang uda sempet mampir**

**Seeya next chappie~~~~~~~**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
